


The blood of our lovers runs redder than the blood of our enemies.

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: GOT7
Genre: But with plenty of fluff, Human!Yugyeom, Hurt/Comfort, I made Youngjae the bad guy, M/M, Multi, Vampire AU, Vampire!Everyone Else, Violence, Yugyeom-Centric, angsty, blood mentions, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Youngjae words sounded sincere but he was already moving back into nose at Yugyeom’s throat.“I’m just, so, hungry.”There's a reason vampires need to feed and a reason they're kept away when hungry. Those most vulnerable are the ones hurt most when the worst comes and the ones most at risk of bleeding out on the pavement as others stand helplessly by. You want to help, but you can do nothing, trapped in a cage of your mind as crimson red clouds your vision and hunger blinds your mind. We want to help but are unable to fight the beast in side us, to take the reigns and bring back control and in doing so, we stand helplessly by, tortured by our souls, our pasts, and our presents. We are idle in the face of great need because we are lost, lost in a sea of blood and sea of pain.But the pain of our friends hurts greater than the pain of our selves.





	The blood of our lovers runs redder than the blood of our enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I am working on my other fic but I've been wanting to write this for ages, so have some angsty yet cute af hurt/comfort. Yuygyeom is the only human in this fic and the others are all vampires. He's waiting to be turned until he is slightly older. I might make this a multi-chapter fic with less angsty shit with more of their daily lives + some smut. Let me know if you want more. And as always, don't forget to kudos and comment. Comments are like my life blood. Also Ps, sorry to all Youngjae fans.

When Yugyeom woke up, the dorm was uncharacteristically quiet. Basking in the silence, he turned and snuggled into the warm chest beside him. Jinyoung brought his arms up and wrapped them tightly around the younger, resting his chin on his fluffy silver hair. Yugyeom’s eyes slowly slipped shut and he began to drift back to sleep, safe in the warmth of his hyungs hold. Until a sharp flick to the back of his head jolted him awake. He whined and buried his face deeper in Jinyoung’s chest.  
Stroking the back of his head, Jinyoung threw their leader a dirty look at the mistreatment of their youngest member. Ignoring his harsh glare, Jaebum simply shrugged and turned over to climb off the bed.

Yugyeom pulled back from the older and looked up at him. Jinyoung gazed back down at him, brushing his hair out of his face to press a kiss to his soft forehead. Yugyeom smiled gently and nuzzled into his loving hyung's neck. They lay together in harmony before their cute moment was rudely interrupt by the oldest vampire who re-entered the room and flicked on the light with no regard to the other two, still half asleep in the bed.  
“Up,” he commanded, making the younger whined back at him in protest.  
“I don’t wanna,” he said as looked up at Jaebum, a cute scowl etched onto his face.

Jaebum raised one eyebrow, evidently not impressed with Yugyeom’s aegyo. He beckoned the younger towards him with a finger.   
Yugyeom reluctantly sat up, hair adorably ruffled, and pressed a kiss to Jinyoung’s lips.   
He climbed over him and off the bed towards his insistent leader. When he was off the bed, he moved to walk past the older, ignoring him completely and starting walking towards the bathroom.

He didn’t get very far at all before a pair of arms wrapped his waist. He struggled against them but there was no way he was getting out of the elder's grip. He was only human after all and he could never compete with his hyungs supernatural strength. Great for them, not so much for him. 

He huffed and resigned himself to his cage, shivering when a cold nose pressed against the side of his neck. Without thinking about it, he tilted his head to the side giving Jaebum access to the warm blood that flowed through his veins. A small whimper left his lips when he felt the vampire's sharp canines brush his throat. Instead of the sharp pain he expected, he felt their presence leave his neck for a second as Jaebum pulled back to brush his hair of his neck before moving sink his teeth in. Before he could though, Yugyeom realized his mistake and snapped out his daze. “Wait,” he said hurriedly   
“What?” Jaebum snapped, annoyed and confused as to why he was being denied his meal.

“I can’t today hyung. I need my strength for the show.” Jaebum scoffed at him, gripping Yugyeom’s throat with his left hand. A gasp fell from the younger’s lips as he felt the hand around his throat tighten. He knew Jaebum wouldn’t ever actually hurt him and he knew that the older would back off if he was serious, he just liked throwing his power around.

“He’s right.” Jaebum turned to glare at the slightly younger vampire on the bed. “Don’t be upset because he won’t let you have an easy feed. He's not a blood bag and he has important schedules today that he has to commit to. So leave the poor kid and go get something from the fridge.” Jaebum sneered at the two but let his hand fall from Yugyeom’s throat. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Yugyeom rubbed throat gently, somewhat breathless at the events that had transpired. Jinyoung climbed off the bed and stood in front of the younger. He ran his hand gently down the side of Yugyeom’s face and pressed his lips to the tip of his nose.   
“You know how he gets when he’s hungry.” He said gently to console the younger. Yugyeom swallowed and nodded mutely. Jinyoung stroked his hair before turning to follow Jaebum out of the room. He paused in the doorway and turned back to where Yugyeom stood, staring at the older.  
“Go take a shower baby, I’ll make you some breakfast.” Yugyeom nodded and shuffled awkwardly into the bathroom. Jinyoung watched him disappear into the room, smiling softly to himself. He stood for a moment more before he shook his head to clear it and headed to the kitchen.

Yugyeom finished showering quickly and threw on a pair of tight black jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a black skull. He didn’t bother with anything particularly extravagant as he would only have to change into whatever his stylist wanted him to wear as soon as he got to the shoot. 

By the time he exited the room, Jinyoung had a full breakfast spread ready on the table. Jaebum and Mark had already joined him and Bambam and Jackson ambled tiredly out of their room a moment after Yugyeom had taken his seat. His breakfast consisted of mostly leftovers from the night before with plenty of warm eggs and hot coffee.   
Yugyeom ate quickly, offering to take his bowl to the kitchen before putting on his shoes and waiting by the door for Jaebum finish his last mouthful of rice. After saying goodbye and receiving mumbled replies in return, he opened the door and waited for Jaebum to reach him. 

Jaebum slid his arm around the younger’s waist and led him out of the door, closing it behind them with a wave. Yugyeom snuggled into his side and let himself be escorted to the elevator. They rode down mostly in silence aside from a few questions about how he slept. Once they reached the bottom, Jaebum guided him over to his car and opened his door for him. Yugyeom smiled and pecked the older on the lips before climbing in. Jaebum followed suit, sliding into the driver's seat. 

Nothing much was said for the first part of the drive and if Yugyeom was being honest, it was highly unnerving. Usually, Jaebum would find a somewhat impressive array of things to talk about but today he hadn’t said a single word and Yugyeom was worried.

“Are you upset...” Yugyeom began at the same time that Jaebum said: “You know I would never…” Both of them cutting the other off mid sentence. Jaebum sighed. He kept his eyes on the road but continued talking.

“I’m not angry with you. I’m sorry about this morning. You know I would never hurt you, right? I shouldn’t have done that.” Yugyeom thought about what to say for a moment, not quite expecting Jaebum to say what he did.

“I know you wouldn’t. I know how you get when you’re hungry.” Yugyeom said smiling gently.  
“That’s no excuse,” Jaebum growled, causing the maknae to jump and the smile drop from his face. Jaebum breathed deeply, trying to get his temper in check.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he repeated. “I should never treat you like a toy. You know how much I love you, Yugyeom. I couldn’t forgive myself if I ever hurt you, if I let anyone hurt you. I’m sorry, kitten. I’m so sorry.”

Yugyeom sat quietly, taking in Jaebum’s words. “It’s okay hyung.” He said brightly. Jaebum glanced over at him and took in his bright smile. “I know you’d never hurt me. I forgive you.” Jaebum smiled softly at him and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

It didn’t take much longer for them to reach the studio. Once outside, Jaebum rolled up in front of the main doors and Yugyeom opened his door to get out.   
“Yugyeom.” The maknae looked up at the sound of his name. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jaebum asked. Yugyeom looked confused, tilting his head to the side. Jaebum smiled and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Yugyeom was stood baffled but after a few seconds, he caught onto what his leader wanted. He smiled brightly and leaned over to press his lips against Jaebum’s. He went to pull back after a quick peck but Jaebum held his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. They kissed for a short minute before Jaebum let him go, pecking the youngers lips one last time. Yugyeom climbed out of the car with a smile, gently shutting the door behind him.

“I’ll see you this afternoon baby,” Jaebum said through the open window. Yugyeom nodded in response, still slightly flustered from the kiss. He waved silently and walked off towards the large building. 

Jaebum smiled softly as he watched him leave. Once the younger had entered the building, he drove off towards their dance studio to join the others for their scheduled practice. 

Practice went by mostly uneventfully. Yugyeom not being there to wind Bambam or mess around with Jinyoung made every slightly smoother and they managed to finish relatively early after only five hours of practice. Five very tiring hours nonetheless.   
After a couple of hours break, they were shuffled off to the photo shoot for the rest of the day and well into the night. 

Youngjae’s POV.

They had been at the shoot for a few hours, makeup up done and stylists happy. Everything was going well. At least from everyone else’s perspective. Youngjae however, was not having such a good time. Being a relatively new vampire, he was much more susceptible to the hunger felt by all members of his species. Usually, he could contain it. After all, he had plenty of people to fall back on if he forgot to feed or ran out of blood packs. And while he was forgetful, he had never spent so long without new blood in his system as he had right now. He wasn’t able to feed the day before and there was nothing in the fridge when he woke up. He knew he should have told Jaebum but he kept forgetting and putting it off and now he couldn’t do anything about as Jaebum was up next after Jinyoung and would likely spend a while finishing his shoot. 

The younger vampire was lucky that he had his shoot first, just after the group photo’s when he was still somewhat sane but now everything was getting to be too much and he had to leave before he hurt someone unintentionally. He figured that it would be best to just go home and conserve his energy until Jaebum was home and could take him hunting. He walked over to Jaebum, who was getting the finishing touches on his makeup and stood beside his chair. Jaebum waited until the makeup artist had pulled back to switch products before looking up at the younger. An eyebrow raised in question. Youngjae rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke.

“I’m not feeling too good hyung, I think I need to lie down.” Jaebum face morphed into worry.  
“Why, what’s wrong?” he questioned, obviously concerned.  
“Uh, I just feel really dizzy, like I’m going to pass out. Or throw up.” Youngjae added in afterthought.  
“Why don’t you go home and rest? You’ve already done your part and we can call back if need anything.” Youngjae nodded tentatively, biting his lip.  
“Don’t worry babe, we’ll be fine here. Go ask manager hyung to drive you home, tell him I said you could go. Rest well okay?” Youngjae nodded again. He pressed a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek and headed off to find their manager. 

He found him not too far away, explained his situation and asked for a ride home. The ever so kind man agreed easily and let Youngjae follow him to his car.   
The drive to the dorm was welcomingly quick. Once there, Youngjae climbed out, thanked the man and struggled his way to the elevator, practically collapsing against the back wall. The doors closed behind him and he forced himself to keep his eyes open as the elevator climbed the floors. When the doors opened in front of him, he dragged himself out and through the door to the dorm. He walked, step by step to the closest room which just happened to be Jinyoung's room and threw himself down on the bed.

Yugyeom POV:

When Yugyeom arrived back at the dorm he was exhausted and hungry and wanted nothing more than to find a snack and collapse on the couch to catch up with his latest drama. He turned the door handle out of habit and was surprised to find in unlocked. Cautiously, he walked into the dorm and called out. He was confused when he didn’t hear a reply but figured someone had forgotten to lock it earlier. He brushed it off and planned to investigate later. First, he was in serious need of some food.

He went straight to the kitchen and scanned through the cupboards. Finding nothing to his fancy he turned next to the fridge. While he looked, he grabbed the milk out of the door slot and took a swig out of it directly, something he only ever did when his hyungs weren’t home. He couldn’t find anything in the fridge either so he resolved to just grab something of mild interest from the pantry and wait for his hyungs to come home and feed him. 

He turned away from the fridge, coming face to face with the oldest of the group's maknae line. His heart almost stopped in shock. He clutched at his chest and whispered ‘Jesus’. Taking a deep breath he dropped his hands to his sides and looked at the older.   
“Youngjae, you scared me.” He laughed shortly before noticing the blank, hungry look on the others face. “Youngjae?” Yugyeom repeated, starting to get worried. 

Youngjae ignored him and took a step towards Yugyeom. The younger stepped backward but Youngjae continued moving forward until Yugyeom had his back pressed against the fridge. He closed his eyes and whimpered, unconsciously baring his throat to the vampire. Yugyeom pushed his nose into the skin joining Yugyeom’s throat to his shoulder. He breathed in deep, reveling in in the smell of Yugyeom’s fresh blood flowing through his veins. His fangs slid out, without his permission and his eyes flashed red.

Suddenly Youngjae realized what he was doing and took a step back. He stared at Yugyeom in horror as the younger slowly opened his eyes, terror seeping into his expression. “Youngjae.” Yugyeom whisperer.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Youngjae words sounded sincere but he was already moving back into nose at Yugyeom’s throat. “I’m just, so, hungry.” 

He licked Yugyeom’s throat before grazing it with his elongated canines. Tears were beginning to roll down the maknaes cheeks. Youngjae was poised to sink his teeth in when Yugyeom acted. He pushed Youngjae back as hard as he could and then sprinted to his own room, darting inside and locking the door. He was lucky he caught the already weak vampire off guard. 

He was also fortunate that he already had his phone in his pocket. He quickly slid it out of his pocket, trying to ignore the sounds of Youngjae trying to break down the door behind him and calling out.   
“This won’t hold me for long, Yugyeom. I will get you.” Yugyeom shivered at his name being said in such a violent context and hit the number one on his keypad, speed dialing Jaebum. The older vampire’s voice sounded through the tinny speakers. Yugyeom thanked his lucky stars that Jaebum always picked up the phone fast.

“Hey baby, what’s up?”  
“Hyung, please. It’s Youngjae, he’s - oh god, he’s going to kill me.” Yugyeom’s voice rising in hysteria.   
“What?” Jaebum’s questioned frantically. “Yugyeom’s, what’s happening.”   
“He’s gone crazy, he’s trying feed off me, he’s gonna kill me, please help me.” His words were cut off by a bloodcurdling scream as Youngjae broke into the room, grabbing the younger by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall. 

Yugyeom hit the plaster with a choked gasp, his head smashing harshly against it. The blow left his dizzy and disoriented, barely able to fight back as the vampire sunk his teeth into his neck. His quiet sobs and whimpers were the only sound in the room as Youngjae wrap his arm around the youngers waist in a cruel mockery of the tenderness he usually treated the maknae with. His arm tightened around him as Youngjae gulped down his blood, draining him of his energy and life. Youngjae pushed his head further to the side, making it easier for him to swallow the sweet blood. He drank slowly, enjoying his prey. The feeling of Yugyeom submissive and weak underneath him drew out the predator in him and made him want more. 

Yugyeom danced on the edge of consciousness, his ability to keep his eyes open and heart beating was slowly slipping away from him. Youngjae’s teeth grazed the wound as drunk and Yugyeom shivered under him. He was so tired, he wanted to just let go, for it to be over. He was so close to the end but before he could fall, Youngjae was ripped away from him.

Jaebum held his face gently, staring at him with panic. Yugyeom blinked up at him, confused but quietly elated at the new development.   
“Yugyeom, look at me. Keep your eyes open - stay awake for me.” His desperate voice sounded quiet and strangely distant to Yugyeom, his head too clouded to make sense of what was happening. Jaebum bit his own wrist holding it up to the younger, trying to get him to drink. Yugyeom opened his mouth, mindlessly allowing Jaebum to press his bleeding wrist between his lips, sipping slowly. The healing properties of the older vampire’s blood began working immediately. His neck wound stopped bleeding and started to heal and his heart began to beat faster as his body regained its energy.

Jaebum let him drink just enough before moving away. He wanted to take care of Yugyeom but he had to first deal with Youngjae. He stood up and moved away from the younger. He moved over to Jinyoung who held the struggling vampire in his arms.   
He gripped Youngjae’s neck and smashed his head against the floor once, twice till he was limp. Jinyoung winced at the violent treatment but he knew that it was necessary.

After instructing Jinyoung to deal with the younger vampire, Jaebum turned back to Yugyeom and knelt back down in front of him. He stroked the side of his face gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Yugyeom was dancing on the edge of consciousness, just barely keeping his eyes open. His head swam and all the sound around him was strangely muted, almost as though he were underwater. He flinched when he felt two soft fingers press gingerly against his neck.   
Evidently, the older wasn’t satisfied with what he found as he soon had Jaebum’s wrist pressed back against his lips, the sharp copper taste invading his senses. He parted his lips and licked at the wound. He barely had enough energy to do even that. He could just feel Jaebum’s hands running through his hair. Whether it to was calm Yugyeom or himself, neither knew. 

When Yugyeom’s heart rate had sped up enough for Jaebum to feel slightly less worried about him suddenly dropping dead on him, he took his wrist back and stood up. He reached down and picked Yugyeom bridal style, the human feeling as light as feather in his arms. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck, holding loosely but just tight enough that he wouldn’t fall. He was carried into the attached bathroom and put down on his feet. He swayed dangerously but Jaebum had his arms wrapped around him to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Once he was stable, Jaebum let go with one hand and began pulling off his clothes. He slid the younger shirt over his head then moved down to pull off his jeans, taking his boxers off with them. The younger shivered, feeling slightly venerable standing naked in the cold room. Jaebum pushed his shoulder gently, encouraging him to sit on the edge of the bathtub while he removed his own clothes and turned on the shower. 

He beckoned to the younger to stand up and they stood with Yugyeom’s front towards the stream, Jaebum at his back holding him firmly. The water ran red down Yugyeom’s body as it washed the blood from his throat. Jaebum washed him gently, making sure his wound was clean and there was no blood left on him. They did not need someone else to smell him and decide they wanted to finish what Youngjae had started.

Jaebum kept the shower quick, wanting to get Yugyeom out as fast as possible so he could rest. He led him out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He dried him off as best he could, taking a little longer to dry his hair. Yugyeom stood compliantly through it all, staring dazedly at the wall.

Once the younger was dry enough, Jaebum lead him out of the bathroom and sat him on his bed. He turned to the set of drawers beside the bed and picked out a few simple items. He let Yugyeom dress himself in them, helping him when he got stuck. 

Yugyeom figured he was going make the younger rest in the bed he was sitting on but instead, Jaebum grabbed his hand and lead him to his own room. He pulled back the covers of the large double bed and gestured for him to lay down. Yugyeom compiled and Jaebum tucked him in tightly. He sat beside the younger on the bed and gazed down at him, worry and sadness lingering in his gaze.

“I love you, baby,” he whispered softly. Yugyeom blinked up him slowly, too tired to reply. Jaebum stroked his hair and smiled softly. “I won’t let anything like this happen to again. I promise. Sleep baby, I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” His voice washed peacefully over the younger and his eyes slid closed, his breathing slowing as he relaxed. Jaebum stayed by side for the few minutes it took him to fully fall asleep. He wanted to stay but he had to deal with the still practically feral Youngjae, being held captive in Jinyoung’s room. He kissed Yugyeom’s forehead one last time before exiting the room. 

He headed down the hall towards Jinyoung’s rooms and went to pull open the door. He paused, hand on the doorknob. Turning away from the room, he instead walked out through the lounge into the kitchen at the other end of the dorm. 

The door of the fridge clicked open softly as he pulled it, a cold wave flowing outward. Jaebum reached into the fridge and pulled out three blood bags stained crimson from the second shelf. He pushed the door shut walked through the lingering cold, making his way back to the room holding the feral man. 

The door swung open easily as Jaebum moved into the room. Jinyoung sat on the bed, away from the bound vampire at his feet. A low growl emanated from his throat and he bared his teeth at the elder vampire who had just entered. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Jaebum knelt down beside Youngjae on the floor, grabbing his hair roughly. He forced the first blood bag into his face and held it while Youngjae violently bit into it, draining it in less than a minute. He repeated the action with the second and first, each drunk slower than the first as he gradually regained his conscience. 

Even once the last bag had been emptied, Youngjae kept his head bowed, too ashamed to look the older in his eyes. Jaebum grabbed his chin roughly and forced his gaze up to him. He glared at him a while, Youngjae becoming more and more anxious under his scrutinizing gaze. It was Youngjae who spoke first, surprising even himself.

“Is-” He gulped. “Is he okay?” His voice was small and timid, terrified of the wrong answer.  
Jaebum kept his silence for a moment more.  
“You are incredibly lucky you didn’t kill him.” Youngjae breathed a sigh of relief but Jaebum wasn’t finished. His voice was strong and unwavering and a fuming tone sat underneath his words.  
“If you ever, do anything like this again, I will not hesitate to kick you out. Do you understand me?” He left no room for argument. 

Youngjae nodded meekly, the embarrassment and shame at what he had done in his hunger filled daze left him terrified and utterly remorseful. He had almost killed his own lover. The sweet innocent soul that he cared for so much had suffered so badly at his hands and he knew that he would never truly forgive himself, even if the other did. 

Jaebum released his chin, pushing him back slightly with the forceful motion.   
“You can deal with him now,” he said dismissively to Jinyoung before storming out of the room. He left the two alone, instead choosing to join the youngest member of the group in bed.   
As quietly as he could, he pushed the door to his room open and tiptoed into the room as to not wake his kitten, sleeping soundly in Jaebum’s bed. He stripped quickly and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants before crawling into the bed beside the younger, bundling him into his arms. 

He caressed the side of Yugyeom’s face, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. Gazing down at him, Jaebum was suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of dread as he thought about what had almost happened earlier. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip around the younger as he silently vowed to never let any kind of harm come to him again.


End file.
